Little girl
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Soy una chica pequeña, de alguna forma mi ojos pueden ver a través de la mirada de los demás, siempre estuve acostumbrada a conocer la maldad que poseían algunas personas pero ésta es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que no deja ver nada en su mirada. Él ha despertado una curiosidad en mí, ¿cómo se verían sus ojos llenos de emociones?, curiosamente al pensar en ello mi corazón


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Little girl - Pequeña chica.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. **

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: One-shot nacido de un golpe de inspiración, denle una oportunidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Se sintió intimidada mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases, era nueva y estaba siendo trasladada a mitad del año escolar, en su camino dos hombres habían tratado de raptarla con la excusa de devolverla a sus padres. ¡Fue horrible!, le dio un miedo terrible el saber que sería secuestrada y todo porque la gente pensaba que era una niña de unos doce o trece años.

Estaban totalmente equivocados, ¡Ella tenía dieciséis!, y aunque su estatura de 1.50 dijera lo contrario ella afirmaba que no era una niña, por lo menos en edad.

Suspiró sintiéndose agotada mentalmente mientras se paraba frente a la que le habían asignado como su clase.

2 – C

Tragó grueso, respiró profundo y contando hasta tres abrió la puerta de un solo jalón. Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio ante la repentina llegada de lo que parecía una chica de la escuela media. – Oh, ¿buscas a alguien? – Preguntó el maestro un poco extrañado por la intromisión de la chica.

– Y-Yo… - Tartamudeó sintiéndose nerviosa por tantas miradas sobre ella. Sin decir palabra alguna extendió el papel hacia el profesor quien con sorpresa le reparó completamente.

- ¿Eres la estudiante nueva? – Preguntó éste con sorpresa. Asintió levemente con la mirada baja. – Uhm, puedes presentarte por favor. – Se tensó de la sola idea de hacer aquello, aun así asintió obediente y caminó hasta estar frente al tablero donde el profesor le invitaba a presentarse.

– Uhm… - Dudó, levantando la mirada hasta posarla en todos los pares de ojos que la veían con sorpresa, otros con diversión y muy atrás de todas esas miradas hubo una que sólo la miraba, era como un vacío, como un hoyo negro que te absorbía. - Hyuuga Hinata. – Fue su presentación pues por alguna razón no había podido despegar su mirada del chico de la parte trasera quien la miraba de forma intensa.

Escuchó susurros y voces pero no le importaron, ya no se sentía nerviosa, aunque se sentía avergonzada por haber visto al chico de una forma poco cortés, y para colmo ¡le habían hecho sentarse junto a él!, suspiró abatida, ese sería un largo día.

Caminó hasta el que sería su puesto durante todo el año, al estar parada frente a él sintió ansiedad al notar como los de su clase posaban la mirada sobre ella, respiró profundo y tomó asiento sacando un cuaderno y un bolígrafo para tomar notas sintiendo aún las miradas de algunos compañeros.

El maestro siguió con la clase ignorando los cuchicheos que se dejaban escuchar de algunas personas, de repente se sintió incómoda, observada, giró la mirada en todas las direcciones buscando quién era la persona que la miraba con tal intensidad, al no encontrar a nadie prestándole atención tragó grueso dándose fuerzas para voltear a ver a la única persona a la que no había dirigido su clara mirada, entonces, después de soportar la intensa mirada por unos cinco minutos se dignó a virar el rostro levemente hacia la izquierda donde efectivamente el chico de ojos y cabello negro le veía fijamente.

Se sonrojó. Su rostro antes pálido ahora se veía adornado por el rosa en sus mejillas, el chico la observó de una forma vacía y desinteresada pero a la vez con atención como si tuviera algo que quisiera saber. – Uhm… - Dudó en tan si quiera preguntar qué sucedía. - ¿Su-Sucede algo? – Logró articular sintiendo que tal vez había sido muy grosera y el chico tenía el hábito de ser observador.

– Hmp. – Soltó él girando su rostro con indiferencia hasta posar la mirada en el paisaje que se iluminaba en la ventana junto a él.

Se sintió un poco ofendida por la actitud del chico, pero, aun así sonrió levemente posando su mirada de nuevo en el frente donde el maestro seguía hablando.

Después de esa clase siguieron otras más, en realidad empezaba a acostumbrarse al método de enseñanza de los maestros pues no era muy distinto del de su instituto anterior.

**Ding, dong, ding, dong.**

El timbre se dejó escuchar dando lugar al receso del almuerzo, suspiró dándose fuerza mentalmente al saber que aún faltaba la mitad de clases. Guardó lo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio esperando disimuladamente a que todos se fueran para poder salir tranquilamente del aula; tomó dinero para su almuerzo pues por las carreras había olvidado preparar su bentou, suspiró de nuevo levantándose suavemente y colocando la silla en su lugar.

_Que tonta… debí preparar mi bentou…_

Pensó desanimada al ver a las personas reunirse animadamente en grupos. Caminó entre los pasillos totalmente desorientada, viendo a todos lados en busca de la cafetería, y cuando por fin encontró el camino se sintió estúpida al no encontrar un sitio tan llamativo como era la cafetería, agradeció mentalmente que ya no hubieran filas por lo que se apresuró a llegar frente a la repisa de comidas, entonces cuando estaba por llegar chocó accidentalmente con un chico. - ¡Oh, lo siento! – Se disculpó éste avergonzado por chocar con ella. - ¿Estás bien? – Asintió levemente viendo fijamente al chico frente a ella, su melena era rubia, de ojos azul cielo y piel bronceada. - ¿Ah, sí?, ¡qué bueno! – Soltó sonriendo emocionado. Se sonrojó al notar que el chico tenía una hermosa sonrisa. – Bueno, entonces me voy, nos vemos-ttebayo. – Soltó despidiéndose de ella. Se quedó viendo al chico mientras caminaba hasta pararse junto a una chica de cabello rosa, ambos se sonrieron y tomándose de las manos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

_¿Él dijo "tteba…yo"?_

Pensó extrañada. – Y tiene novia... – Susurró sintiendo un poco de envidia, en realidad ella nunca había tenido novio así que no entendía mucho el sentimiento del "amor". Sacudió la cabeza levemente tratando de echar fuera los pensamientos extraños y tomando de nuevo su ruta caminó hacia la repisa dirigiendo su mirada a lo poco que quedaba. – Uhm… - Trató de hablar para llamar la atención de la señora quien atendía a alguien más. – Uhm, dis-disculpe… - Susurró empinándose con la intensión de que la mujer mayor la notara. – Uhm, señora… - Susurró incómoda, era el colmo que no la notara.

– Oiga… - Una voz demandante habló tras ella, giró suavemente logrando ver a la persona de aproximadamente 1.75 cm junto a ella. - ¿Acaso no la ve?, que inútil. – Chasqueó molesto logrando sacar una disculpa a la mujer mayor.

– Perdona querida, no te había visto. – Bajó la mirada apenada y negando levemente le dio poca importancia al asunto. - ¿Qué te doy? – En silencio apuntó un pan de melón a lo que la mujer se apresuró y se lo entregó. - ¿Desea algo joven? – Preguntó la mujer tratando de ser amable.

– ¿M-Me podría dar otro? – Pidió ella al ver que el chico no decía nada, la mujer asintió levemente entregándole otro pan de melón. Se giró hacia el chico. – Uhm, to-toma… - Susurró. – Gra-Gracias… - Agradeció avergonzada al tener la mirada del chico sobre ella.

– No te confundas, puedo pagarlo yo mismo. – Soltó él dejando un poco de dinero sobre la repisa y alejándose de ambas mujeres con el pan de melón entre sus manos.

Llevó su pequeña mano hasta su pecho viendo con preocupación hacia el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos vacíos, al parecer se había enojado. Suspiró abatida girándose hasta la mujer. - ¿C-Cuánto es? – Preguntó en un susurro.

– No es nada querida, él pagó por el pan de ambos. – Respondió la mujer sonriendo levemente. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa girando de nuevo hacia el chico que caminaba hacia el pasillo, tragó grueso, se sentía nerviosa.

– Uhm, gracias. – Susurró alejándose lo más rápido que podía en dirección al chico.

Cuando llegó al pasillo lo vio caminar despreocupado al final de éste así que caminó presurosamente hacia él, sus cortas piernas pronto comenzaron a correr pues por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de hablar apropiadamente con el chico de mirada vacía como lo había nombrado. Al perderlo de vista se apresuró a llegar al final del pasillo encontrándolo caminar hacia unas escaleras, lo siguió extrañada de ver hacia dónde se dirigía, el chico subió por tercera vez otra tanda de escalones y ella apenas subía la segunda, entonces, cuando por fin pudo subir las terceras escaleras y perder por completo el aire se detuvo viendo en todas direcciones sintiéndose desilusionada al ver que después de tanto perseguirlo no lo había alcanzado.

Entonces, resignada se giró con intensión de bajar todas esas escaleras de nuevo creyendo que hoy no era para nada un buen día. - ¡Oh!, ¡eres la chica de la cafetería! – La alegre voz del chico rubio golpeó sus oídos haciéndola girar de golpe, entonces, con mucha vergüenza vio al chico al que había perseguido hasta ese lugar viéndole fijamente y con un poco de sorpresa en su mirada.

– Uhm… y-yo… que-quería agradecerte por el pan… - Susurró avergonzada bajando la mirada. –

- ¡Qué linda!, espera, ¡¿qué?!, ¿le regalaste un pan?, ¿enserio? – Soltó el rubio totalmente asombrado por lo escuchado. Levantó la mirada extrañada viendo al chico de cabello negro fulminar al rubio con la mirada.

– Uhm, y-yo creo que me voy… - Susurró incómoda al pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea ir tras él.

- ¡Oh, no!, ¡quédate!, perdona por decir cosas extrañas es sólo que este idiota de aquí es un fenómeno antisocial y por ello se me había hecho extraño que le comprara un pan a una chica-ttebayo. –Soltó él. - En fin, ¡me llamo Naruto!, Uzumaki Naruto ¿y tú? – Preguntó el chico después de haber dicho tantas palabras de seguido y ganarse una mirada mortal por parte del moreno.

– Hyuuga… Hinata. – Susurró.

- ¡Oh!, lindo nombre Hinata-chan. – Se sonrojó levemente, no era costumbre de ella tener tanta confianza con alguien a quien recién conocía. – Él es Sasuke-teme, Uchiha Sasuke. – Posó su clara mirada en el moreno.

– Mu-Mucho gusto Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san. – Susurró haciendo una leve reverencia.

- ¿Uzumaki-san?, ¡tenemos la misma edad!, dime Naruto y a este idiota llámalo Sasuke. – Soltó el chico logrando sorprenderla bastante.

_Él sabe que tengo 16 años, él no cree que sea una chica de la escuela media…_

Sintió una gloriosa emoción fluir en su pecho, se sentía feliz. – Gra-Gracias, Naruto…kun, Sasuke…kun. – Susurró avergonzada, a la final necesitaba un honorífico.

- ¡Qué linda!, ¡Sasuke-teme, esta vez has conseguido una muñeca para ti! , te tengo envidia-ttebayo. – Soltó divertido el rubio logrando hacerla sonrojar a tope.

_¿Linda?, ¿muñeca?, ¿para ti?, ¿envidia?_

El moreno bufó molesto. – No fastidies. – Gruñó amenazante posando su mirada de nuevo sobre ella. – Tú… - Se encogió en su sitio al sentir la pesada mirada del chico. El moreno suspiró dejando escapar en aquel soplo su molestia. – Da igual. – Soltó dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta trasera. – Tráela. – Vio con extrañeza al moreno y luego posó su mirada en el rubio quien le sonrió emocionado.

– Eres la primer chica que Sasuke-teme invita a pasar el rato con nosotros, ven, te presentaré al grupo-ttebayo. – Soltó el chico de llamativo cabello posándose tras ella y obligándola a caminar a base de empujones. - ¡Chicos!, les presento a Hinata-chan, es amiga del teme-ttebayo. – Cuando entraron por aquella puerta trasera curiosamente en realidad salieron a la azotea del instituto, se sonrojó al notar todas las personas que le miraban.

Se sintió intimidada por lo que levantó la mirada en busca del chico Uchiha quien desde una parte alejada guardaba silencio mientras la absorbía por sus oscuros y vacíos ojos, suspiró levemente mientras escuchaba las presentaciones de los chico en aquel lugar, como era normal todos resaltaron su pequeña altura pues de todo el grupo ella era la más pequeña. Entonces, como de costumbre fue bombardeada por preguntas, tantas que su mente no podía procesarlas todas a la vez, se sintió intimidada y con deseos de salir huyendo de aquel lugar, empezó a tartamudear y aquello le aumentó nerviosismo y vergüenza a su cuerpo. – Que ruidosos… - Gruñó otro moreno que se mantenía alejado del grupo, tendido en el suelo. - ¿Por qué no la dejan en paz?, parece que se va a... – Entonces, cuando iba a terminar la frase ocurrió. – Desmayar. – Soltó al ver ya a la pequeña chica tendida en el suelo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – Chilló preocupado el rubio al ver a la chica pálida tendida en el suelo. - ¡Se desmayó! – Soltó preocupado recibiendo miradas de sus amigos con un notable "¿Enserio?" sarcástico reluciendo en ellas.

– Qué problemático… - Murmuró Shikamaru con su mejor amigo sentado a su lado. – Se los dije. – Acusó dando un bostezo y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Entonces de nuevo el grupo se puso ruidoso y la única persona que se mantenía en silencio posó su mirada en el azabache. _Sasuke-kun… ¿de dónde sacaste a esta chica?, _pensó al ver cómo éste seguía viendo fijamente a Hinata.

Suspiró sabiendo que era mejor intervenir. – Denle espacio, necesita tomar un poco de aire. – Soltó acercándose a la chica y sentándose de rodillas tomó la cabeza de la chica y la recostó en sus piernas. – Debió darse un buen golpe. – Susurró un poco preocupada tocando el rostro de la morena, estaba pálida pero su respiración era calmada. – Es muy linda, parece una muñeca. – Susurró. Sonrió levemente al detallar cada parte de su rostro.

– Uhmm. – La vio fruncir el ceño y luego empezar a abrir los ojos poco a poco. – Uhm. – Entonces las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y se dio cuenta de los peculiares ojos que poseía aquella chica. – Vaya, veo que estás mejor, ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó ayudando a la chica a sentarse.

– P-Perdón. – Murmuró llevando su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su cabeza entre los huesos occipitales y parietales. - ¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele? – Preguntó una chica rubia de largo cabello. - ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? – Negó levemente, la mirada de aquella rubia era de preocupación sincera. - ¿Segura? – Preguntó de nuevo ésta. – Vamos Ino, déjala, ella dice que está bien así que lo está, sí que eres molesta. – Renegó un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados, era agradable, su mirada tenía rasgos salvajes como si fuera un espíritu libre. - ¡Cierra la boca idiota! – Gritó la rubia en respuesta.

Sonrió levemente, todas esas personas le daban la sensación de que se conocían desde hace mucho aunque en realidad eran minutos. Entonces cuando de nuevo el escándalo comenzó y la atención fue alejada de ella sintió esa mirada sobre ella de nuevo, con sus ojos claros buscó al dueño de la mirada encontrándolo recostado en la malla viéndole desde lejos. Se levantó y sacudió su uniforme un poco, tomó el pan de malón que se le había caído y empezó a caminar hacia el chico de cabello negro y mirada vacía. Éste no despegó la mirada de ella ni por un segundo y ella tampoco lo hizo, se acercó lentamente aun cuando los demás empezaban a acallarse para hacer presencia de la escena. – Uhm… - Articuló dándose cuenta hasta aquel momento que no sabía qué decirle al chico.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el Uchiha al ver que ella trataba de decir algo.

– Yo… - Murmuró, no sabía que decir. – Quería agradecerte por lo que sucedió en la cafetería.

– Hmp, eso no fue nada. – Alegó viendo tonto aquel agradecimiento.

– T-Te equivocas… los adultos siempre me confunden con una niña de escuela media, las chicas me molestan y los chicos sólo pasan de mí, cuando entré a clase todos me miraban con curiosidad, con burla, era intimidante… - Susurró cabizbaja. – P-Pero… hubo una sola mirada que llamó mi atención, ¡n-no e-estoy tratando de ligar contigo! – Se apresuró a aclarar avergonzada. – E-Es sólo que tú... sólo me mirabas, en silencio, t-tus ojos parecen absorberme como un hoyo, s-se ven… vacíos… - Murmuró un poco preocupada.

– ¿Dices que mi mirada está vacía? – Preguntó el moreno un poco asombrado, era raro que las personas lo notaran. – Es como si me faltara algo, ¿no? – Ella asintió posando su blanca mirada en él. – Que rara eres… - Soltó un poco divertido, entonces ella bajó la mirada cabizbaja, eso había sido cruel. – No está mal, enana Hyuuga. – Murmuró colocando una mano en la cabeza de la chica, ésta se dejó hacer sintiendo con vergüenza como el moreno acariciaba su cabeza.

_Me dijo enana… _Pensó. _Pero no lo sentí ofensivo, es más, fue lindo… _

Sonrió levemente. – Sasuke-kun es agradable. – Murmuró sintiendo cómo el moreno dejaba de acariciar su cabeza. – Y lindo.

_Soy una chica pequeña, de alguna forma mi ojos pueden ver a través de la mirada de los demás, siempre estuve acostumbrada a conocer la maldad que poseían algunas personas pero ésta es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que no deja ver nada en su mirada. Él ha despertado una curiosidad en mí, ¿cómo se verían sus ojos llenos de emociones?, curiosamente al pensar en ello mi corazón se acelera como loco._

_Tal vez éste sea el inicio de una nueva etapa para mí, la etapa del amor. _

– Deja de murmurar cosas y camina Hinata. – Se quejó el moreno al verla aún sentada en su escritorio. – Los demás nos esperan en la azotea y si no subimos pronto Naruto vendrá y no quiero lidiar con ese idiota. – Sonrió levemente al ver al moreno, ciertamente había pasado casi medio año desde que se trasladó a aquel instituto y aquel chico con mirada vacía poseía un nuevo brillo en ella.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó levantándose y colocando la silla en su lugar. – Hoy hice el bentou. – Murmuró tomando dos cajitas de almuerzo de su escritorio.

- ¿Tiene tomates? – Preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo levemente.

– Sí, siempre tiene. – Respondió acercándose hasta el moreno.

– Bien, vamos. – Soltó éste agarrando su pequeña mano izquierda y empezando a caminar ambos con sus manos entrelazadas. Sonrió tiernamente al sentir la cálida mano del Uchiha unida a la de ella.

– Sasuke-kun… - Murmuró levantando la mirada, éste soltó un "Hmm", aún con la mirada al frente. – Te quiero. – Éste le miró de reojo. – Te quiero Sasuke-kun… - El Uchiha sonrió levemente.

– Yo también, enana Hyuuga. – Respondió dejando ver en su mirada aquel brillo lleno de emociones que ella deseó ver el primer día que lo conoció.

_El amor te cambia… ¿no lo crees Sasuke-kun?_

El Uchiha sonrió. _Enamorarse es de idiotas… pero a la final son idiotas felices._

* * *

**_Hola~_**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿muy raro?, ¿muy dulce?, jaja la verdad creo que me quedó un poco raro XD pero me gustó, deseaba escribir un oneshot donde Hinata fuera de statura baja *O* las chicas bajas son taaan tiernas XD aajajaja yo no soy tierna, mido 1.70, soy pequeña lo sé u.u **

**En fin, de nuevo me desvío del tema XD ¿cómo la han pasado?, yo entraré a clases la próxima semana D: así que quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda para subir historias, sé que aún les debo la continuación de Jugando a cupido pero las inspiración no ha llegado a mí para nada y la verdad no quiero cancelar la historia perdónenme por no ser seria con mis historias espero que les haya gustado, tal vez me vean de nuevo por aquí pronto XD ¡gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
